


lazy love.

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Oh Sehun, Boys In Love, Choking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21709543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <3 / "i want you, please" sehun pleaded, and who was jongin to deny such a beauty like sehun? who could ever deny him of anything?
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 5
Kudos: 73





	lazy love.

**Author's Note:**

> idek when i wrote this, or why, because not only do i prefer jongin bottoming in this ship but i also prefer writing more explicit smut (and longer aswell) so i feel kinda e h about this little drivel, but hopefully you get smth out of it! oh and i also recommend listening to the song that this is based off of (lazy love by eden)

jongin missed this, missed feeling sehun pressed oh so close to him at this feverish time of night. both of their eyes barely open, brains mushy with lust and sleep as they grind their heated bodies against each others. 

jongin softly hums against the younger before opening his mouth, letting sehuns tongue slide against his own. jongin couldn't help but put a hand around sehuns pretty neck, pressing down just enough to elicit a drawn out moan from him. 

"i want you, please" sehun pleaded, and who was jongin to deny such a beauty like sehun? who could ever deny him of anything? 

jongin missed this, sliding in and out of sehun at a slow pace, bed squeaking underneath them and their breathing heavy. jongin still with his hand around sehuns neck as he softly demanded in that honey voice, "keep your eyes on me, sehunnie" and sehun did, eyes lidded and mouth agape as pretty little sounds continued to spill from his mouth. eyebrows furrowed as that familiar burn from the drag covered all his senses. 

jongin couldnt help but be awestruck at how gorgeous his angel of a boyfriend was, how the moonlight caressed his features and gave him such a soft look. like he was truly an angel that fell from the heavens, just for jongin- made for him. 

sehun gasped out, eyes fluttering close as jongin pressed nice and hard against that spot inside him that made him see stars. weakly calling out for jongin to do it again, to hit that spot again and again. his sounds getting louder by the second, a hand flying up to grab at his lovers hair for some type of leverage and back arching. 

it felt like ages for sehun, all the teasing and lazy thrusts of hips against his prostate. he felt like he couldn't breathe in the best way possible, with the tender loving and jongin's tongue playfully pushing against his.

"h-harder" sehun whimpered, toes curling. jongin complied, speeding up his thrusts. they were being too loud, for sure. the headboard banging against the wall in protest, and sehuns sobs mixing with jongins moans as he pumped in and out of his baby. 

they both knew, in the back of their heads, that they were going to get teased to no end by the others but they just couldn't help themselves. it's been too long since they've gotten to pleasure each other, to make love to one another. 

and when jongin groaned a "come for your hyung" sehun nodded profusely, his other hand that wasn't buried deep in jongins hair, pressing against the olders hand that was around his neck. jongin got the message and pressed harder with a grunt, rolling his hips into sehun. 

and that was enough for the younger to come untouched, mouth hanging wide open and back arching as he released with a moaning mantra of jongins name. sehuns warmth tightening around jongins length in the process, making jongins eyes shut as sehun whined with overstimulation, that made his nerves beat with a new type of heat. 

their breathing ragged as their tongues slipped against each others, jongin still pressed deeply inside of sehun as he filled him up. "i love you, sehunnie" jongin moaned between kisses and sehun let out a breath of laughter, "love you, jonginnie"

**Author's Note:**

> CUTES CUTES CUTES! >:( they boyfriends or whateva..


End file.
